1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to athletic footwear. More particularly, this invention relates to athletic footwear used in soccer or other sports which require kicking and/or dribbling of a ball with the wearer""s feet.
2. Related Art
Soccer shoes are used by a wearer to dribble, kick and pass a ball. In each function, it is beneficial for the wearer to be able to handle and control the ball easily and effectively with the soccer shoe. It is also beneficial to have a soccer shoe that enables the wearer to impart spin and increase power to the ball as it is kicked. Further, a soccer shoe that improves a wearer""s ability to control and kick the ball as environmental conditions become adverse, such as when it is cold, wet and/or muddy, is crucial to a wearer""s consistent performance.
In light of the above, numerous attempts have been made over the years to incorporate into a soccer shoe some type of ball handling surface attached to the shoe upper that provides a wearer with better grip and purchase of a ball. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,321 to Brutting, rubber projections were inserted through holes in the toe portion and medial and lateral vamp portions of the soccer shoe upper to form a ball control surface. This arrangement attempted to address problems of prior shoes of this type i.e., unsatisfactory shape of projections, construction and method of securing the projections to the upper. Whereas the rubber projections of the shoe of U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,321 are such as to perhaps improve ball contact and control, they may have the adverse effect of dampening a wearer""s power kick due to the compressibility of the material contacting the ball.
The design of the soccer shoe in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,112 to Johnston includes rubber formations applied over flat and/or concave ball contact areas. The effectiveness of the ball contact areas of U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,112 is premised on the xe2x80x9csquaring-offxe2x80x9d of the toe box so that the shoe has increased surface area on the inner medial and lateral shoe vamp. The rubber formations on the ball control surface are comprised of either thinner, flexible rubber to provide flexibility and feel to the wearer for improved dribbling and ball control or of rubber of sufficient thickness to remain stable for power kicking. In order to get both effects in one shoe, it is necessary for a wearer to secure a harder, thicker kicking attachment to a xe2x80x9cdribblingxe2x80x9d shoe. Thus, the design of the shoe does not readily accommodate a soccer player""s need for a soccer shoe that will aid the wearer in dribbling and controlling the ball as well as power kicking and passing the ball.
Accordingly, what is needed is a soccer shoe which incorporates a ball control system that includes a means to provide adequate dribbling and controlling features to the wearer and means of applying or increasing power or influence over the ball during kicking and passing. In addition, the ball control system must be integrated into the soccer shoe in such a manner as to not impede a player""s speed by being too heavy or cumbersome.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the article of footwear of the present invention comprises a ball control and influence system. The system of the present invention includes a ball control region that is comprised of three interrelated materials serving three different functions that is disposed on an outer surface of a soccer shoe upper.
The soccer shoe of the present invention enables the wearer to control the ball while dribbling and to achieve rapid control of the ball upon receipt of a pass. The soccer shoe also provides means of applying or increasing power and influence over the ball while power kicking and passing. Due to the relative movement between the ball control region and the outer surface of the upper upon contact with a ball and the composition of the ball control region, the soccer shoe allows the wearer to impart spin or other forms of induced movement of the ball so as to selectively vary the flight of the ball.
The soccer shoe of the present invention includes a ball control region attached to an outer surface of the upper. The ball control region is comprised of a series of raised geometric protrusions constructed of three layers of interrelated materials. The material of each layer is chosen to perform a specific function so that in unison the three layers allow a wearer to impart a variety of desired effects on the ball.
The outer layer is comprised of a soft and pliable rubber that deforms easily and provides grip when in contact with a ball. The gripping nature of the outer layer acts like tentacles to both attract and slow down the ball when receiving it and then keeping it steady when preparing to shoot. The outer layer is tactile so that the wearer is able to feel the ball to effectively dribble and carry it down the field under any environmental condition.
The inner middle layer is comprised of a harder, more resilient rubber compound than that of the outer layer. The inner middle layer in conjunction with the outer layer deforms around the outer surface of a ball to enhance or over-emphasize the particular effect that the wearer wants to achieve with the ball. Thus, a wearer can more effectively make short passes and/or maneuver about other players by applying greater force between the ball control region and the ball surface and deforming the inner middle layer of material.
The core layer is comprised of a very thin layer of high tensile metal or plastic. This area provides a wearer with the means of applying and/or increasing power and influence to the ball. A wearer is able to achieve an extra belt of power and effect when the three layers of the ball control region are deformed in unison during hard contact with the ball.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a soccer shoe is made with a ball control surface that is comprised of a series of raised geometric protrusions of various sizes that are arranged on the soccer shoe upper in a manner that allows the wearer to impart a variety of desired effects on the ball, such as more spin and/or power to the ball. The ball control region is divided into a throat region which surrounds the laces of the soccer shoe upper and medial and lateral regions. The geometric protrusions of each region are formed from a single rubber compound. However, the type of rubber compound used for the geometric protrusions of the throat, medial and lateral regions may vary. Thus, the rubber material selected for the geometric protrusions of the throat region of the upper may have a different density/hardness than the rubber material selected for the geometric protrusions which cover the lateral and medial regions of the ball control surface.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.